bzp_mafiafandomcom-20200215-history
Bionicle Mafia IX: Sentinels of the Darkened Skies/Roles
The Village Matoran x17 - Once more the ordinary Villagers, the Matoran can only vote for suspects during the day that they believe to be guilty. Medic x1 - A Ko-Matoran deeply involved in the medical field who has gone through this experience before. He can target one other player each night to save. This power extends to the sibling of the target, if any are still alive. The Medic cannot save himself or his sibling. Detective x1 - A roaming Matoran that has a lot of experience with the Hunters and has learned the ways of discovering them. He can investigate one player each night to discover their true identity. The Hunters The Coder x1 - This Hunter kills as usual - however, they are so skilled at scrambling the brains of those around them and their ways of communication are so complicated that no hints to their identity can be given. As such, when the Coder kills, no suspect list will be given. The Coder turns up innocent in investigations. The Father x1 - As the unofficial leader of the Hunters, The Father is so skilled at killing that he can kill two people in one night when sent, possibly killing four when siblings die as well. However, when The Father is sent the suspect list is cut in half from six to three. The Cloaker x1 - This Hunter kills as usual - however, this Hunter once trained alongside the Medic, and is skilled in the medical field. As such, one other Hunter can be completely shielded on nights that The Cloaker is active. The Hunter cannot be killed, and the suspect list will be expanded from six to eight. The Sniper x1 - This Hunter kills as usual, hunting from afar. Due to this, no lynchings can occur for the Sniper during rounds where The Sniper is active, as it takes twice as long for the Detective to procure a suspect list. However, the Sniper can be lynched the following round in a suspect list shortened from six to four. The Hunter x1 - This Hunter is your typical everyday Hunter, with no real special abilities. However, some say that this Hunter's opinion counts the highest when the group decides who to kill each night. The Others Sentinels x3 - These three Av-Matoran have special powers. Each night, they can select as many players as there are suriving Sentinels to protect from the Mafia and the Mysterious Figure (up to three). If targeted for death or the sibling of a player targeted for death by the Mafia, these players will instead survive. However, their siblings will still be killed by the action. The Sentinels do not have siblings. Mysterious Figure x1 - Each night he can kill one player - however, that player's sibling will survive the attack. This player can only die once the entire Hunters group is eliminated. This player turns up as a Matoran if investigated. The Mysterious Figure is the thief of the Staff of Unlimited Power, and it is their fault that this game is occurring. The Mysterious Figure does not have a sibling. Detective Voltex x1 - An official role given to Voltex, who should have been the host of the game. Voltex cannot be killed at all and has no siblings. Due to the Staff of Unlimited Power being stolen, Voltex cannot perform his duties properly - as such, he is undertaking investigations to discover who stole the Staff. Each day, more evidence towards the Mysterious Figure's identity will be given to the Detective, who may choose to share the information as they wish. Category:Bionicle Mafia IX: Sentinels of the Darkened Skies Category:Roles